Red Moon
by Unliving Girl
Summary: En las inhóspitas tierras del clan Uchiha, un gran mal aguarda por ella. /UchiSaku-Fic/
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** OoC, lenguaje vulgar, sexo explicito, muerte de personajes, gore.

 **Declaración:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes (todos sabemos a quién pertenecen)

.

Red Moon

.

Capitulo

I

.

"¡Sasuke, Sasuke!" Ya no podía gritar, en cualquier momento caería al suelo congelado, el viento parecía cortarle la cara y se hundía en la profundidad de la nieve con cada paso que daba. La tormenta apenas le permitía ver sombras borrosas a la distancia, se acercó a la única que parecía ser real y no una ilusión producida por las inclementes temperaturas.

Mientras avanzaba pudo alcanzar a distinguir un gran cumulo cubierto por nieve, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a retirar el manto blanco deseando que no fuera ninguno de sus compañeros.

No había manera de que llegara a saber que unos ojos rojos lo acecharan…

Con sus últimas fuerzas quitó el resto de la nieve que quedaba, un pelaje negro fue lo primero que pudo distinguir. Era uno de los caballos que desapareció. Su cuerpo se llenó de calor cundo notó las grandes manchas de sangre que comenzaban a brotar de la nieve.

El caballo estaba completamente despedazado, salvo el cuello y la cabeza que eran lo que forma el montículo, se alejó pavoroso como pudo del desmembrado y para su horror hoyó gruñidos cerca a él, demasiado cerca.

Intentó buscar alguna piedra o lo que sea que pudiera servir para defenderse en la nieve, pero sólo halló la blandura de esta. Quiso correr pero no podía ni levantarse, volteó en busca de la vestía mas la gruesa cortina de la tormenta empeoraba a cada momento.

Volteó nuevamente pero esta vez chocó con un caliente aliento que lo hizo entrar en pavor absoluto, lo último que distinguió fue unos grandes y filosos dientes que se habrían, y como un monstruo se abalanzaba sobre él.

.

 _Itachi-san espero perdone mi atrevimiento, pero si tengo la osadía de contactar con usted de esta manera es porque me encuentro desesperada. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy la prometida de su hermano Sasuke._

 _La razón de mi carta es la desaparición de su hermano, lamentablemente su tío y yo llevamos tres semanas sin noticia alguna de él. Su querido hermano desapareció después de una excursión de caza a las afueras del territorio Uchiha, su tío dirigió varias expediciones de búsqueda pero lamentablemente no pudieron encontrar vestigio alguno de él. Le rugo encarecidamente que vuelva a Konoha y nos ayude en la búsqueda de su hermano, estoy segura de que usted conoce la precaria situación de su familia y sabrá entender el por qué se necesita su presencia aquí._

 _Le pido disculpas nuevamente por la brusquedad de esta carta y confío en que entienda mis razones._

 _Haruno Sakura_

.

Uchiha Itachi no podía sentirse más furioso, arrugó la carta en sus manos casi hasta partir el papel. Su hermano estaba desaparecido y de no ser por esta chica –quien era una completa extraña- probablemente no habría sabido nada por parte de su tío.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde que vio a Sasuke, él era tan solo un niño cundo se marcho de su hogar, ahora estaba por casarse, si no hubiera sido por este incidente probablemente ya lo estaría y él no sabría nada.

No era de extrañar por como se había comportado con Sasuke.

No estaba seguro si esta mujer conocía su pasado con su hermano menor, porque probablemente si lo hiciera no le había mandado la carta, pero la muchacha se encontraba claramente desesperada.

 _Sasuke desapareció, su pequeño hermano desapareció…_

Los recuerdos de un pequeño Sasuke inconsolable por la muerte de sus padres lo persiguieron desde el momento que de marchó de su hogar. Él ni siquiera había podido despedirse de su pequeño hermano.

Maldijo a su tío por no cuidarlo, se maldijo él por abandonarlo.

¿Qué habría sido de él en todos estos años?

Itachi continuó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba el tren rumbo a Konoha. Era una de las pocas maneras más rápidas de llegar allí; al menos en esta temporada, el otoño estaba por terminar y las tormentas de invierno no se hacían esperar hasta que llegue su época. Solía ser una temporada terrible para todo el territorio, el crudo invierno hacía que los animales perecieran y las cosechas se perdieran.

Aún cuando su familia estaba en la más prospera economía el invierno no dejaba de ser un duro golpe.

Itachi recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando se marchó, Sasuke sólo tenía ocho años, ambos acaban de perder a sus padres y él lloraba porque su hermano tampoco lo abandonara.

Sasuke era muy pequeño para entender su situación en aquella época, Itachi intentaba protegerlo y creyó que era mejor guardar silencio. Una noche tomó algunas ropas y partió de su hogar amparado por la oscuridad; confiando en que sería lo mejor para Sasuke.

Sasuke nunca lo entendió, mucho menos intento comprender por qué Itachi nunca más volvió a casa o dio señales de vida.

Si tan solo supiera…

Cuando el tren arribó a la estación comenzaba a oscurecer e Itachi estaba ansioso de poder partir, el viaje duraba tres días por tren más mediodía de viaje en caballo hasta las tierras de su clan. En su situación sería un verdadero martirio esperar tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada por Sasuke.

Únicamente esperaba poder hacer algo por su hermano.

.

Ella se encontraba impaciente caminando de un lado al otro, se sentía realmente impotente al no poder salir de aquella maldita casa.

"Sakura-san, cálmese por favor." Rogó la joven Tamaki, Sakura hizo oídos sordos y salió de la habitación. Su abuela se encontraba igual de inquieta que Sakura y ver a la joven tan estresada la angustiaba más.

La anciana apenas podía sostenerse en pie pero pese a eso quiso salir tras la joven; mas sus piernas le fallaron y esta cayó sentada nuevamente -la vejez era una cruel etapa para cualquier ser humano- se lamentó la anciana.

"Tamaki, no permitas que Sakura salga de la casa, podría enfermar o perderse. Ella no conoce bien estos territorios." Habló con vos cansada.

Tamaki corrió tras Sakura, la vio bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no saliera pero antes de poder tomar la manija de la puerta esta se abrió.

"¿Encontraron algo?" Preguntó Sakura esperanzada al ver que llegaron los exploradores. Ellos estaban abrigados con pieles gruesas de color negro, en las que había nieve cubriéndolas.

"El rio se desbordó y pronto se congelará, fue imposible a travesarlo con los caballos, morirían si lo hiciéramos." dijo uno quitándose el abrigo que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, la nieve continuaba cayendo y un espeso manto blanco cubría todo el horizonte, los altos arboles estaban secos, marchitos y más allá todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Tamaki se acercó a ella. "Sakura-san, en la mañana podrá salir de nuevo."

"Un mes, Sakura-kun desapareció hace más de mes" Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas. No solo era el hecho de que no hubiera ni una sola señal de él, sino que nadie parecía esperar que continuara con vida salvo ella.

Sakura sabía que él estaba vivo, pero no podía imaginarse cómo.

Sasuke y ella llevaban viviendo cuatro meses en las tierras del clan Uchiha, estaban comprometidos y faltaban apenas un par de semanas para su boda. Sakura no quería quedarse a vivir en aquellas tierras, eran áridas, frías, casi siniestras. Ella deseaba volver a su hogar junto a Sasuke pero las leyes en el clan Uchiha eran estrictas y no sería fácil hacer su voluntad.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ella, él tampoco deseaba quedarse; tenía amargos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero entonces Madara cayó enfermo y la situación del clan era precaria; tuvieron que quedarse para hacerse cargo del lugar y una vez Madara se recuperase ambos jóvenes partirían.

Todo continuó con regularidad en los meses que siguieron, pero el invierno se acercaba y según Sasuke no solía ser una buena época. Le dijo que debían tener una abundante despensa para esas épocas ya que podían quedarse aislados por varias semanas.

Sakura junto a Nekobaa y Tamaki se encargaron de recolectar la mayor cantidad de costales de arroz, granos de maíz, cebada y todo aquello que pudieran. Sakura también intentaba ayudar a los hombres recolectando heno para los caballos y madera para el invierno.

Sasuke se marchaba junto a Jūgo y Suigetsu por días enteros casando y delimitando el territorio. Todo estaba hiendo tan bien…

Una mañana Sasuke partió, como siempre acompañado de sus dos compañeros; el primer día que no volvieron Sakura se mantenía tranquila, era habitual a la mañana siguiente Sasuke arribaría y ella correría a él diciéndole lo mucho que le extrañó.

El segundo día Sakura estaba inquita por alguna noticia de Sasuke, al mediodía comenzó a nevar y por la tarde parecía que habría una tormenta en la noche. Sakura estaba nerviosa pero Madara dijo que no había otra persona aparte de él y Sasuke que conociera mejor el territorio y supiera qué hacer cuando empezaban las tormentas.

El tercer día Sakura estaba notablemente angustiada, Karin; la cuidadora de Madara, una chica joven pero algo hostil con ella se le acercó. "Si Jūgo y Suigetsu están con él, no le pasará nada malo." Sakura respiró hondo y le agradeció su intención.

El cuarto día Madara organizó una búsqueda con los hombres que quedaban en la mansión, no encontraron nada.

El quinto día Sakura los acompañó contra la voluntad de Madara.

Para desesperación de ella cada día que salían era un duro golpe al no encontrar nada, pronto el clima empeoraría y ni siquiera podrían salir en su búsqueda. Sakura estaba desesperada.

.

A través de las ventanas en su habitación él observaba los copos de nieve caer, la chimenea estaba encendida produciendo calor mientras que reposaba en la cama.

Karin entró a la habitación llevando una bandeja de comida. "Aún no hay noticias de Sasuke."

Madara continuó viendo por la ventana, sin interés alguno por las palabras de Karin. "Deja la bandeja en la mesa y vete."

Karin había llegado a conocer a Madara a más profundidad que cualquiera. Ella junto a Jūgo y Suigetsu llegaron a las tierras del Clan cuando eran unos niños. Sasuke ya había perdido a sus padres; él era una persona aislada y huraña, pese a esto Sasuke fue acostumbrándose a la presencia de ellos.

La mansión era enorme y sus tierras no parecían tener fin, sin embargo pocas personas habitaban en la mansión y sus tierras estaban desoladas.

Pocos años después Sasuke se marchó a estudiar a Konoha, Nekobaa ya era una anciana y aún contando con la ayuda de Tamaki y Karin tenía que dejar muchos de sus trabajos; entre ellos la atención de Madara.

Lamentablemente para Karin ella fue quien debía de ocuparse del señor de la casa.

Desde el momento en que Karin estuvo al servicio de Madara su vida se volvió miserable. Él parecía tenerle especial desprecio a ella, la hacía trabajar sin descanso, no le permitía mucho tiempo libre más que para dormir y comer.

Sasuke nunca había visto el verdadero Madara, él lo consideraba un ejemplo a seguir cuando para ella era todo lo contrario. Una vez Sasuke se marchó a estudiar a Konoha fue una alivio para todos; de esa forma Madara no podría influenciarlo negativamente, mas cuando Sasuke volvió a casa todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que traía consigo a una chica.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron Karin notó un cambio en el actuar de Madara.

Ella se mantenía alerta, Madara era un hombre de cuidado y temía por la seguridad de Sasuke y Sakura; para su más grande sorpresa, Karin fue descubriendo aún en la incredulidad que Madara guardaba interés en la joven. No podía imaginar de que tipo.

Karin estaba obtusa por su descubrimiento, sabía que debía advertirle a la joven pareja ya que estos ignoraban lo oscuro que podía llegar ser Madara, lamentablemente se vio rezagada cuando la desaparición de Sasuke ya era un hecho.

Ella estaba segura que Madara estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Karin dejó la bandeja donde Madara le ordenó, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando claramente hoyó a Madara murmurar.

"Itachi llegará muy pronto."

.

 **N/A:** Hace mucho que quería hacer esta historia, tenía algunas partes guardadas (y una imagen) así que me puse manos a la obra.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y…

 **¡Salve Sakura, diosa del manga!**

(Sí, se me van completamente los papeles.)

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Moon**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **II**

 **.**

Konoha era un pueblo medianamente grande, apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse pero contaba con un colegio al que asistían estudiantes no sólo del lugar sino de otras aldeas pequeñas o haciendas más alejadas. Sakura conoció a Sasuke allí.

A ella le gustaba aprender, día a día leía libros de texto y ocasionalmente novelas, aunque estas últimas a escondidas de su tutora. Sakura tenía una actitud muy fuerte; si hablaba todos la oían, si ella deseaba algo no paraba ante nada para conseguirlo, y también tenía una iniciativa como pocas personas. Shizune solía decir que a Tsunade le agradaba fomentar a Sakura con todo ello porque ella era una chica de buen corazón y Tsunade la veía como a una hija.

Como muchas de las alumnas, ella se sintió atraída por el atractivo nuevo estudiante, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura incluso llegaría más lejos y diría que se enamoró a primera vista. De qué otra manera podía explicarse sino el fuerte latido de su corazón que parecía salirse de su pecho; la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando él la vio por primera vez o aquella sensación tan familiar como desconocida que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Sakura tenía un carácter fuerte y determinado pero también era una romántica.

Sasuke se mantuvo solitario desde el momento en el que llego, eludía a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a él de maneras groseras o simplemente ignorándolos. Sakura no había intentado nada por esas mismas razones, pero tan en contacto con sus emociones como ella estaba no podía no decirle lo que sentía.

Sakura deseaba ser una compañía para el solitario chico, una amiga y si él lo permitía mucho más.

Ella lo confrontó con todo el valor que tenía y le declaro su amor, él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad; Sasuke le agradeció pero ni siquiera había volteado a verla, él continuó su camino como si ella no estuviera allí sin decir nada más.

Sakura quedo notablemente afectada después de eso, cuando llegó a casa se dirigió a su cuarto sin escuchar a la preocupada Shizune que estuvo aguardando horas a que llegara.

El día siguiente Sakura no sabía cómo encarar a Sasuke, estaba avergonzada pero después de una noche de profunda meditación, ella estaba segura de que no se daría por vencida con sus sentimientos. Sakura fue a clases con fuerzas renovadas y sintiéndose invencible.

Cuando Sasuke arribó como todas las mañanas a clases con paso tranquilo ausente en sus pensamientos, Sakura no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él para saludarlo pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando lo vio frente a frente y él le apartó la mirada, no como hacía con todos los demás expresado corporalmente que no deseaba atención alguna, sino que con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas que tanto Sasuke como Sakura conocían el significado.

Ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos.

Pero ahora, todos los recuerdos que Sakura guardaba y atesoraba de Sasuke se sentían lejanos, la angustia y desesperación se adueñaron de cada memoria volviéndolos amargos y mortificantes al sólo pensar que nunca más podría estar nuevamente junto a él.

"¿Sakura-san?." La joven de ojos verdes rápidamente con la manga de su ropa se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Tamaki." Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

"Lamento molestarla" Se disculpó. "¿No bajará a desayunar?".

Sakura tiró del brazo de Tamaki introduciéndola en la habitación.

"¿Prepararon los caballos?".

En el tiempo que Tamaki tuvo para conocer a Sakura podía asegurar que ella era una chica de buenos sentimientos, desde el momento que Sakura llegó a la mansión Uchiha parecía como si con ella llegaran nuevos aires que intentaban quitar el pesado ambiente que siempre hubo en la casa. Verla de esta forma le estrujaba el pecho, Sakura estaba con la cara húmeda y los ojos hinchados, desesperada por encontrar alguna señal de Sasuke.

"Madara-sama quiere que usted coma algo, no la dejará salir sino lo hace". Sakura gimió frustrada. "Por favor baje, si Sasuke-san la viera así se preocuparía mucho". La joven tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a la joven de ojos verdes.

Lo último que Sakura deseaba era convertirse en una carga para ellos, todos estaban profundamente preocupados por Sasuke y ella no se convertiría en otra preocupación.

Sakura tomó el pañuelo quitándose lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas y dijo. "Vamos".

.

El viaje a Konoha no era tan pesado como lo recordaba, o quizás fuera la ansiedad de llegar a su casa que lo mantenía enfocado en otra cosa.

A Itachi le recorrió un corriente de nostalgia cuando observó las viejas calles por las que caminaba cuando era pequeño, también fue una grata sorpresa ver como Konoha iba adquiriendo el aspecto de una cuidad.

No le había costado mucho encontrar un transporte que lo llevara a la mansión a pesar de ser una ruta descuidada y casi imposible de transitar, sobre todo en la época de invierno. Era un viaje largo y al conductor de la carreta no le faltaron temas de conversación, tampoco ocultó la gran curiosidad que sentía hacía su persona al llenarlo de preguntas que él supo como eludir.

"Es extraño ver gente que quiera ir a las tierras del clan Uchiha, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió hace años". Itachi observó al hombre con profundidad, más este parecía no tener intención de quedarse callado.

"Pasan muchas cosas extrañas allí y no es un lugar agradable, muchos trabajadores se fueron por eso y hace unas semanas desapareció el sobrino del dueño junto a otros dos muchachos". Itachi se mantuvo en silencio pero ante el último comentario dejó que el hombre continuara ablando libremente y hasta hizo un par de preguntas sin aparente interés.

"Bueno, algunos de nosotros creemos que se perdieron en una tormenta, mi esposa cree que el chico huyó porque no quería casarse con su prometida." El hombre soltó fuertes carcajadas. "Pero… mi padre cree…" Pereció perder el humor previo sin embargo intentó reír sin humor verdadero. "Él es un anciano supersticioso y se deja llevar por su imaginación".

Desde entonces el hombre guardó silencio e Itachi tampoco intentó que hablara más.

Conforme se acercaban a su destino Itachi comenzó a vislumbrar su antiguo hogar a la distancia, no había ningún cambio aparente, estaba tal y como la recordaba desde el día que se fue; aún conservaba su imponente tamaño, sus altas y fortificadas paredes continuaban firmes; salvo que ahora el techo y el jardín estaban cubiertos por nieve. El conductor de la carreta lo dejó en las graderías y se despidió amablemente.

Itachi cogió su maleta y subió por las amplias gradas; toda la casa estaba tranquila y le daba la sensación de que ninguna persona vivía en el lugar; hubiera vuelto sobre sus pasos para marcharse si no conociera que la casa siempre transmitía esa sensación fantasmal.

Tocó la puerta como cualquier visitante, intentó no poner atención a la ansiedad que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien abriera la puerta. Itachi reconoció inmediatamente a la anciana que salió a recibirlo; sus ojos parecieron no reconocerlo a primera vista pero unos segundos después ella lo abrazó atónita y con la vos quebrada le dio la bienvenida.

"Itachi, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte".

Después de mucho tiempo en el que había ignorado y reducido cualquier emoción o sentimiento hacia su hogar, Itachi se permitió sentir la emoción de estar en casa nuevamente; el olor familiar de Neko-baa y el cálido abrazo que le transmitía cariño y añoranza como el de una madre lo inundó por completo. Itachi se mantuvo quieto, cerró los ojos y después de tanto tiempo por fin se sintió en casa.

Neko-baa lo hizo entrar a la casa. "¿Hace cuanto llegaste? ¿Qué sucedió contigo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca enviaste una carta siquiera?".

Itachi estaba incomodo por tantas preguntas.

"Llegué a Konoha la noche pasada". Le dijo para que se calmase.

Era de mañana pero el cielo estaba gris y las fuertes brizas invernales azoraban la región sobretodo en el territorio del clan Uchiha, por estas razones cerraban todas las puertas ventanas y cortinas en la casa, así conservaban el calor.

La casa estaba oscura pero las luces tenues de lámparas alumbraban algunos sectores, desde el recibidor Itachi podía ver y sentir el calor de la chimenea en la sala.

"Me llegó una carta" Continuó hablando. "Vine por Sasuke".

La expresión facial de Neko-baa cambió al instante.

"¿Una carta?" Preguntó confundida. "Pero nadie sabía dónde estabas".

Itachi suspiró. "Madara siempre supo donde".

Neko-baa arrugó la cara aún más confundida. "Nunca dijo nada".

"Esa fue decisión de Itachi". Neko-baa e Itachi alzaron la cabeza hacía la parte superior de las escaleras, allí estaba Madara alzándose sobre su imponente figura. Comenzó a descender por las escaleras lenta pero amenazantemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Itachi.

Madara observó con gran interés al joven frente a él.

"Itachi no quería tener ningún contacto con nadie de aquí, únicamente hice lo que me pidió". Le informó a Neko-baa con simpleza.

Itachi quien se había mantenido sereno todo el tiempo entabló un enfrentamiento al escuchar a Madara.

"¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?" Preguntó directo y conciso. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba allí.

Madara volteó por primera vez hacia Neko-baa y le ordenó preparar una habitación para Itachi. La anciana notó la clara hostilidad que había entre ambos hombres, no quería marcharse y dejarlos solos, fue Itachi el que le pidió sin rodeos que los dejara a solas y la anciana no tuvo más opción.

"Pasó más de un mes desde que Sasuke desapareció" Dijo Madara. "No tengo que explicarte qué significa el que no haya aparecido hasta ahora". Las palabras de Madara eran certeras y no tenían emoción.

Itachi endureció la mandíbula mientras que sus fosas náceles se dilataron.

"Sasuke desapareció y tú no tenias la intención de informarme de nada".

"¿Y cómo te enteraste?". Madara parecía divertido y que no le importaba su molestia.

"Sakura Haruno". Respondió. "¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?" Demandó con más fuerza.

.

Madara siempre conservó algo de desdén por la familia de Fugaku.

Itachi aparecía después de más de una década demandándole cuentas, como si él tuviera alguna obligación o deber que cumplir. Bastante había hecho ya al acobijar y asegurarle un futuro a Sasuke después de que Fugaku y su esposa hubieran muerto.

Madara fue a su estudio con Itachi siguiéndole los pasos, una vez allí se sirvió licor para refrescarse la garganta.

No le extrañaba que Sakura de alguna manera hubiera conseguido la dirección de Itachi, probablemente esculcando es su estudio, su aroma persistía allí pese a que ella no estuviera, aunque qué parte de la casa ya no conservaba el aroma de ella.

Sakura no podía quedarse sin hacer nada aparentemente, sería muy duro para ella afrontar que Sasuke probablemente ya estuviera muerto.

"Sasuke tenía que alejarse". Dijo Madara con un significado que Itachi logró entender.

"Explícate".

"Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que tú". Dijo él volviendo a adquirir una expresión casi divertida en el rostro. "Supongo que no olvidaste lo que hiciste con tus padres". Tomó otro trago.

.

Después de desayunar Sakura fue al establo a ver a los caballos, tres de ellos estaban listos para salir en cualquier momento.

"Madara-sama dice que habrá una tormenta esta noche". Sakura dejó de preparar su bolso y volteó a ver a Karin. "Ranji y Fukuro fueron al pueblo y sólo Zetsu te acompañara". Le informó la pelirroja. "Ten cuidado".

Sakura se mostró agradecida hacía Karin y sonrió cálidamente.

"Karin, hay algo que quiero preguntarte". En los últimos días había algo que venía dándole vueltas a la mente. Karin asintió para que continuara.

"Sasuke-kun no me dijo mucho". Comenzó. "Yo quiero saber qué paso con este lugar. Tsunade me dijo que antes mucha gente vivía aquí, también que era una de los clanes más ricos".

Sakura no había tenido verdadero interés en saber cuál era el pasado de la familia de Sasuke, sobre todo porque a él no le gustaba hablar de ello y Sakura no quería recordarle algo que lo hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, ahora no podía estar sin saber la realidad de esta familia, había algo que le decía que debía tener la guardia en alto; que quizás era por eso que Sasuke…

Karin pareció pensarlo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Viví casi toda mi vida aquí, pero tampoco lo sé". Habló sincera. "Nadie habla o menciona jamás nada sobre el pasado, a Madara-sama no le gusta pero podrías preguntárselo". Le dijo "Podría decírtelo".

Sakura no estaba muy segura de ello.

La angustia de Sakura era casi palpable para Karin, tanto estrés no podía ser bueno para ella.

"También quiero preguntarte algo". Le dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Sakura la instó a preguntar cualquier cosa, ella no tendría problemas para responder.

"Sasuke y tú…"La cara de Karin se tintó de rojo fuertemente y Sakura no entendió. Karin hizo algunos movimientos sugerentes con la cabeza y las manos mas Sakura continuaba sin comprender. La pelirroja cansada gritó "¿Sasuke y tú tuvieron sexo?".

Sakura abrió la boca pasmada por tal pregunta y como Karin, ella también se puso roja hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

"¡Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así!" Gritó.

"Sólo es curiosidad." Se defendió, Sakura la miraba como si fuera una pervertida, y quizás lo era. "Cuando iba a dejarle café a Madara-sama por las noches y pasaba por tu habitación podía escucharlos". Pero si ella era una pervertida, Sakura también lo era.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se agrandaron, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"¡Karin!". Estaba consternada.

Por supuesto que había tenido intimidad con Sasuke, que Karin u otras personas se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que ambos hacían en la privacidad de sus habitaciones la llenaba de pavor. Esperaba que sólo Karin se hubiera dado cuenta.

"No es como si se molestaran por ser discretos". Dijo Karin, claramente adivinando hacía donde iban sus pensamientos. "Tamaki dijo que pasaban mucho tiempo aquí, en los establos y que una vez escuchó ruidos raros y los vio salir a ambos".

Sakura creyó que se desmayaría, también Tamaki los había descubierto. Ella era casi una niña, nunca más podría volver a verla a los ojos.

"¡Sólo fue una vez!" Dijo Sakura hiperventilándose.

Karin sonrió picara por la reacción de Sakura, no pudiendo contenerse más al verla tan avergonzada comenzó a reír suavemente y la pelirosa lo notó.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Le exigió Sakura con vos aniñada.

"Eres muy graciosa".

La risa de Karin era contagiosa, Sakura no la había oído carcajearse de esa forma y de alguna forma ella también comenzó a reírse.

"¿Cual es el chiste?" Dijo Zetsu al entrar a las caballerizas. "También quiero reírme".

"Nada que te importe". Le respondió Karin volviendo a su actitud anterior.

"Hm, no importa". Miró a Sakura. "¿Estás lista?". Sakura asintió.

Sakura montó a uno de los caballos con ayuda de Zetsu, ambos salieron de la caballeriza. Zetsu ya tenía una ruta marcada que no habían recorrido aún y estaba esperanzada.

Karin los observó marcharse, al menos había logrado hacer sonreír a Sakura un poco, esperaba que cuando volvieran ella no hubiera caído deprimida nuevamente, aunque sabía que así seria hasta que no dieran con Sasuke.

.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que recobró la conciencia y no sabía cuánto llevaba caminando en la nieve sin ningún destino.

Su cuerpo estaba expuesto al completo al inclemente clima mas no sentía en lo absoluto estrago alguno, su sangre le calentaba como lava recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y su carne parecía estar siendo cocinada lentamente. Manchas rojas estaban repartidas por sus brazos y torso, quizá hasta en su rostro.

Fuertes sonidos y olores mezclados lo confundían y mareaban a cada momento. Intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos pero se arremolinaban y carecían de sentido cuando lograba conectar más de una idea a excepción de una palabra, un nombre. Sakura.

Continuara.-

.

 **N/A:** Holis! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review y que apoyan este fic. Y disculpen la tardanza y los errores ortográficos.

Hasta ahora no hubo mucho UchiSaku, sólo SasuSaku, pero es para establecer un poco las personalidades y otras cosas de Madara, Itachi y otros personajes. Esta historia no será muy larga, no quiero que sea así, tengo otras ideas que quiero continuar con otros fics.

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura y….

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!**

Saludos!


End file.
